biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Superdadsuper/Everything was fulfilled: Part 1-The Crucifixion
Resurrection Sunday, most commonly called “Easter,” is the annual holiday in which the resurrection of Jesus Christ is celebrated. Often the true reasons for celebration of this day are forgotten, as both the event itself and the Bible are disregarded. Often not only the biblical significance of the suffering but also of the Resurrection is neglected. In followup to our blog for Christmas we are going to discuss the Passion, Crucifixion and Resurrection of Jesus Christ from the perspective of biblical prophecy and foreshadowing. Psalm 22 One of the best examples of prophecies of Jesus’s crucifixion in the Old Testament is found in Psalm 22. Though this Psalm was written by David at least a thousand years before the crucifixion, it describes the events of Jesus’ death in great detail. Most notable among the prophecies within this Psalm is the infamous cry of Jesus “Eloi, Eloi, lema sabachthani?”Matt 27:46, Mark 15:34 which is literally translated “My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?”Psa. 22:1 found in the very first verse of the Psalm. Since Psa 22 is written in first person, it is easy to imagine that Jesus recited the entire Psalm while being crucified. The final verse of the psalm ends with the word “He has done,” similar to the cry “It is finished.” The Psalm then goes on to describe how the writer is mocked Matt 27:29,41; Mark 15:31; Luke 23:11,36 and how he received insults Matt 27:39, 44; Mark 15:29 Psa 22:7. This is very descriptive of the behavior of the crowd while Jesus hung on the cross. Then the Psalm describes how the mockers believed that God should rescue the narrator if he trusts God Psa 22:8 Matt 27:40, 42-43; Mark 15:29, 30-32; Luke 23:35, 39, again this being directly applicable to the Crucifixion. Lions and Bulls -- the most powerful of the wild and domesticated animals -- are described as encircling the sufferer. As with David, both foreign and domestic antagonists (the Romans and the Sanhedrin ) surrounded Jesus on the cross Psa 22:12-13. The narrator or sufferer is also surrounded by “dogs” (a derogatory term for Gentiles), who are piercing his hands and feet Psa 22:16. This is parallel to Roman soldiers piercing nails through the hands and feet of Jesus Christ as they crucified him, long before crucifixion was even developed. The narrator’s bones are on display, to be starred and gloated at Psa 22:17 and he is poured out like water John 19:34, having a heart melted like wax Psa 22:14, both describing the excruciating bleeding a of crucifixion and the public humiliation of the bare body destroyed by the execution on display for all to see. One fact that is affirmed by all four Gospels is that Jesus’ clothes were divided by casting lots so they would not be torn trying to share them Matt 27:35,Luke 23:24, Mark 15:24 similar to how the psalmist describes his clothes being shared by lots Psa 22:18. In John this is specifically stated as being the fulfillment of the prophecy in Psalm 22 John 19:24. The Psalmist finally goes on to ask God for his rescuing and proclaims His glory. Then the narrator exclaims that “He Has done it!”Psa 22:31 similar to the cry Jesus made “it is finished”John 19:30. While the twenty-second psalm was written by David. it is definitely prophecy of the Crucifixion, being a foreshadowing to many of the specific events, several times being directly affirmed by the Bible as prophecy. David may have written this as prophecy revealed to him for the sake of providing a Psalm for Jesus on the cross. He may have known this would specifically applied to the future Messiah, or an unknown person of the future or this Psalm may have been written entirely about the narrator. Nevertheless Jesus fulfilled everything written about Him in the Old TestamentLuke 24:44 in the New Testament. Suffering Servant Songs of Isaiah The Redeemer has come! Far removed from the disaster that overtook both the northern and southern kingdoms, the Jewish community in Ethiopia had flourished for centuries. The queen's representative to the Passover was puzzled when reading about redemption from captivity coming through suffering. Was it through suffering that Israel and Judah had been saved? He read that Zion, that is, Jerusalem, should look for a Redeemer to save them not with money, but with his own presenceIsa. 52:1-6. Was it to be like in Egypt with a great pillar of fire? First there was to come a messenger bringing an announcement. Those who were watching the horizon should pay attention, for God was going to show HimselfIsa. 52:7-12. But the appearance of the LORD would not be on a white horse as a conquering king, but rather as a servant who would only be recognized by means of divine intervention! The eunuch found himself asking God for a messenger to help him understand. And along came a servant of God, a deacon in the newly formed assembly of God's people, to help him understand. The Messiah had come, and even as Isaiah had foretold, he was unrecognizableIsa. 52:14. But nevertheless, in his coming the Messiah would anoint all manner of people into His kingdomIsa 52:15. Phillip would show the eunuchActs 8:28-33 that Jesus had been the "tender plant" and a "root out of dry ground." No threat to anyone, he had been powerful enough to break hardened soil to grow among the thorns. Despised by all around him, he had been destroyedIsa. 53:1-2. His disciples had be scattered even as the Gentiles were inflicting Him with the worst kind of punishment even though he was innocent. He had not spoken against his tormentors, but had died between thieves, only to be rescued to lay in the tomb of a rich manIsa. 53:9-12. Though bruised and beaten, his body was renewed, his days prolonged, so that the LORD's purposes were fulfilled by His hand. As a result of his sacrifice his people would prosper. Those who were barren now would produce numerous offspring among the nations. What had been the curse of exile now became a blessing as the would "inherit" the Gentiles. That is to say, people from all over the world would become part of the Kingdom of GodIsa. 54:1-5. Part 2 This blogpost is only part 1 out of a 2 part blogpost discussing how the Crucifixion and of Jesus Christ was foretold in the Old Testament and indeed fulfilled in the Gospels. This specific post has been posted in commemoration of Good Friday (the day it has been posted), celebrating the Crucifixion of Jesus Christ. On this day we celebrate how Jesus fulfilled all that was foretold and took the punishment deserved for the sins of all of humanity. If you enjoyed this post seepart 2 of this blogpost concerning how Jesus's time in the grave and his Resurrection fulfilled what was foretold in the Old Testamen.Please share this post if you believe what it says. Verses Category:Blog posts Category:NewsBlog